


Caught

by Kalloway



Category: Reunification - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tempest has been captured, in a way~





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Table 4 - Hollow

Oh, it was a bit of a hollow victory, but after a very long moment of very carefully trying, Tempest had finally gotten his hair free from Myrrh's grip! Of course, he still needed to get out from half-under the snoring Shale, who at least had the decently not to sprawl on his wings, and then there was Iris mostly on the bottom of the pile... Myrrh was more at fault for that than he was, though. Tempest had just curled up with Iris for a quick nap but... 

It wasn't as if he actually wanted to get free, anyway...


End file.
